parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Greedy Bo Peep
Greedy Bo Peep (stylized as Ugly Bo Peep in United States)'' ''is the first segment of the 1th episode of season 1. Synopsis The episode begins, the day has come. The barn of Bo Peep when she exits the front door, Bo Peep singing: "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep; And doesn’t know where to find them; Leave them alone; And they'll come home; Wagging their tails behind them" and she lost her sheeps. Bo Peep merely laughs off all of this bad press, that looks more like it is carved in his side like a piggy bank, and wanders back to the golden-spired castle that is surrounded by his great wall of gold. Inside an antechamber, filled to the rafters with bags and bars and loose piles of gold, Bo Peep takes to playing on a table with a stack of coins, laughing lustily the entire time. She runs back outside to his barn, checks herself after she searched her sheep. The citizenry, fearing for their lives now, do indeed dive into building the wall higher! Scores of people carry sacks labeled "Gold Dust" to a trough where Batman, Robin and Batgirl in a tub mix it with water to form mortar. The Rock-a-bye Baby gets in the act, using a bucket to pour the mortar along the top of the wall by sliding his cradle in the treetops along a branch. The Mother Goose's namesake pet is a dedicated bricklayer, using its pointed beak for a perfect trowel. Pelicans also pick up mouthfuls of the mortar and pour it along the wall, while storks, too, help out the dispersal of the building materials. Witches on broomsticks carry the bulk of the workload, picking up large loads of bricks and dropping them perfectly into place on flyover missions. The wall eventually completely envelops the castle, even its spires, but still Bo Peep orders them to build higher. At last, she is but a few feet away from the sun, and Bo Peep himself stacks the last few bricks into place. She almost falls when he stands at its peak, but he balances himself, and then pulls out a huge axe and swings it at the golden orb. The effect is devastating -- and completely expected. Flames shoot out from the surface right at Bo Peep and he has to duck in order to avoid getting roasted. But somehow, lightning jumps out in the form of a stick figure, picks up Bo Peep, lays him over its knee and spanks him fiercely. She cries and rubs his backside, but the sun is not finished with him -- not by a long shot! Another lightning charge shoots out and takes the form of a jackhammer, caving in the side of the tower. It sways precariously from side to side, losing more bricks with each sway, and her sheeps have fight to Bo Peep to keep from falling. But fall she does when the entire structure finally collapses, taking Bo Peep's brick barn with her, and as the yolk-filled despot falls to earth, she has one last relapse of ugly. On the way down, she reaches out hungrily for a falling brick of gold, but then realizes she is doomed, and releases the object of his desire. She hits the ground with a disgusting splat, and there is soon nothing left of him but shards of broken shell when her sheeps fell down. The episode ends, various hands reach in to rebuild the fallen monarch, and she says a first film upon his reconstruction: "Ages three and up. It's on my box. Ages three and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool." She holds together for mere seconds before she falls to pieces for the last time. A choir then recites the last two lines of the famous poem, and the Nursery Rhyme and Folk is less one tyrant. Voice Cast * Rodger Bumpass as Bo Peep (replaces Annie Potts) * Sandi as Bo Peep's screams, laughing, singing and cries * Stevie as Mother Goose, Rock-a-Bye Baby and Wicked Witch Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Short Films Category:Animation in Flash Category:Classic Animations Category:Flash episodes